Height Differences
by Lady-Sage-Aeducan
Summary: Alistair thinks, Sage acts. Things heat up in the forest. Alistair/Fem!Aeducan story belongs to


_***Flashback***_

He bent over, pushing his lips to hers.

_***Flashback***_

They walked in silence. She was groping him, he was wishing he could do the same.

_***Flashback***_

They made love on the tent ground. Her head only reached up to his navel.

_***End***_

Alistair sighed. It was only on days like those that he thought about it. Sage looked at him, questioningly. "Really, Alistair... If gathering herbs _frets_ you so much, I could've asked Leliana to come along instead." Alistair turned to look at her, his eyes surprised. "Wh-What? No, _**No**__!_ Don't be silly-" He looked down at her. "I don't mind accompanying you _**at all**_. It's just..." He broke off, looking away. "Ah, I don't know quite how to put it.." Alistair had started looking around the forest, as if the leaves would give him the right words. Sage got bored. "Just _**tell **_me already." Alistair turned to look at her, blushing all the way to his ears. "Uh..well... I just..wishthatIwasn'tsotall..." He mumbled the last part quickly. Sage squinted her eyes. "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that." Alistair shighed again. "Well, i just wish that I wasn't so..._**tall**_." Sage's face fell from a serene look of peace to an emotionless mask. "Now look who's being silly," she said in a flat monotone. Alistair almost panicked. "See! You don't- Oh, let me try to explain, please!" Sage was curious. "Alright then, go on and tell me what you mean." Alistair was relieved that she was giving him a chance to explain himself.

"It's just, if i was _**shorter**_, i could _**surprise **_you with _**kisses**_ and _**caresses**_ when you _**least **_expect it!" Sage was stunned. She knew Alistair was no idiot, but she never thought he was thinking of _**these**_ types of things. She had to see his face, his expression. He continued, "I could_** savor**_ the _**blush**_ on your cheeks when we..._** lay **_together. Do you think-Am i...silly, to yearn for these things?" Sage took pity on the poor chantry-boy. "Let's take a break over there." She poinited to a clearing behind some bushes. "Wait by that tree while i put this down, okay?" She held up the basket full of herbs they had been collecting. Alistair nodded his head and stood against the tree. Sage walked up to him. "So, do you want to talk about it?" She was just asking to try to get him to relax. " Not really...Maybe...It's up to you." He looked away as she hugged him. "Good." Sage trailed her hands lower. "Because I'd rather do _**this**_." Whith that, she reached under his armor, which guarded his manhood. Alistair blushed and looked down at her. "Woah, _**WOAH!**_ H-Here? _**Now?**_ Are you sure-"he broke off as she started to stroke his growing member through his trousers."AH! Oh.._**Oh Maker-!**_" Sage looked at him, _'He really is lovely, especially with that georgeous blush.' _"Ah! Th-This is- mmm-This what I mean... I want-_**Oh Maker**_! I want to-return the favor-_** so much!**_ If only I could-_**reach **_you-!" Sage stopped pleasuring him, and looked up to him. "_Look at me._" Alistair looked down to her. He could tell she ws enjoying this too. She had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Don't worry about that." She said in a husky voice. "Just let me _**see **_you."

Alistair's blush increased tenfold. He was at a loss for words, so he nodded his head. Sage took hold of him member once again, pumping it in her gloved hands. Alistair ran his hands through her soft, red braided hair, and threw his head back. he began to sweat as Sage unclothed his member, and stroked it harder. Alistair let a breathy half gasp-half moan out. Sage smirked, loving to see him like this. She loved the danger of possibly being caught; they hadin't gone far from camp. Looking at his face once more, she couldn't take it. Sage pushed Alistair to the ground, pulling off her small clothes in the process. She looked to Alistair for permossion. When she recieved a nod, she began to lower herself onto him. Alistair gripped her back through her armor, moaning loudly. They both had their eyes closed, heads thrown back. Alistair looked down at Sage. _'She's beautiful.' _he though, seeing the flush on her cheeks. With sudden inspiration, he grabbed Sage's hips, and pounded into her. Long husky moans poured from her. Alistair continued to pound into her. "Ah! A-Alistiar!" He loved to hear her say his name. It drove him absoultely crazy. "So _**close!**_" Sage whispered. "Aahh! M-Me too." Alistair replied. "Where-" she cut him off. "_**Together.**_ Stay with me, and we'll do this _**together**_." Alistair nodded, and thrust into her again. A breathy moan form her, and she was muscles surrounding Alistair's member contracted. He couldn't help it. Shouting, he released into Sage.

They both lay there, under the tree. Alistair removed himself from inside of Sage and fixed his pants. Sage out her small clothes back on and rested her head against Alistair's chest. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Alistair soon followed. A while later, Sage woke to the sound of birds singing their noisy song. She shook Alistair awake. "Are you _**alright**_ now?" she asked, smiling sincerely. "..Yes. Very much so, in fact." he replied, taking Sage's hand in his. They stood, stretching. Sage noticed the basket of herbs, still resting by the bushes. "We should get these back to Morrigan," then, laughing, "If we're _**lucky**_, we can convince her _**not **_to turn us into toads for our _**tardiness.**_" They both laughed. Still hand in hand, they grabbed the basket and walked towards camp.

sooo...

what do you think? i'm new, and this is my first story like this...sooo...

leave a comment?


End file.
